The present invention relates to circuitry devices, and more specifically, to devices with on-board components.
Circuitry incorporated into various integrated circuitry devices such as processor or other logic chips often requires stable power with minimal fluctuations. Capacitors can be used to reduce power fluctuations by storing electrical charge during periods of peak voltage and releasing it during periods of reduced voltage. Capacitors used for this purpose are often referred to as decoupling capacitors. Other passive components, such as resistors or inductors are also used in conjunction with chip circuitry for various purposes.
Various approaches have been tried for decoupling capacitors. For example, discrete capacitors can be mounted on at various locations on chip packages with wired connections to chip circuitry. Deep trench capacitors utilizing silicon on insulator (SOI) technology can be disposed on silicon interposers assembled under the chip. Alternatively, deep trench capacitors utilizing SOI technology can be embedded in the chip itself. These approaches and others each have their respective advantages and disadvantages, and the development of technology to address the issue of power stabilization and other issues that can be addressed by passive components continues to be pursued.